<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters and Scraps by babiihearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286576">Letters and Scraps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts'>babiihearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NaMon - Fandom, OHMNAMON, OHMNON, Pluemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said broken friendship hurts more than a ruined relationship but what if you  lost both because of one stupid mistake? an impulsive action to get a desperate answer you wish to get? Chimon, Ohm and Nanon used to think they had the best friendship. They shared a lot of  experiences together, be it joyful or unfortunate events. They thought they could surpassed everything together. But just like an unpredictable weather, people tend to change whenever they are hurt. A storm came and swept them to drift away.</p><p>6 years later an unexpected news came. Chimon and Nanon received a letter informing them about the inheritance that Ohm left for the both of them. They we`re given an old box filled with teared notebook pages, paper towels, table napkins, old receipts, gum packs and all sorts of scraps consisting letters. Letters which holds their untold stories, secrets and unfulfilled wishes and dreams. It was all fun and games until the letters also exposed their most painful and dirtiest secrets that they chose to leave behind and forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan, Pluem Purim Rattanaruangwattana/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters and Scraps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It`s my first attempt to write in full english so please be patient with my spelling and grammatical errors coz I`m still the same me from 2020. Lazy when it comes to proof reading. lol.</p><p>Dropped this just so I can start working on this fic. The story will basically start on chapter two. This chapter is just like a prologue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chimon stared into his phone, he knew Nanon is probably done with his practice for today. And he`s also done, done waiting for him to approach him after their fight 2 days ago. He can`t take it anymore, he can`t prolong this sinking feeling of agony any longer. This relationship of theirs, it used to feel so great and strong he never once thought it would be ending. But for the past couple of months, he wakes up almost everyday feeling something ominous going to happen. And it`s killing him to watch everything falls into pieces day by day. it`s like watching a movie coming to an end, you can feel it happening so you`re thinking all sorts of things to keep your heart guarded when the sad ending comes. He might look immature right now but he want to end this unwanted feelings. It`s either they fix this now, or they end it. He needs his peace of mind, he needs his assurance. So he took all his courage to message Nanon.</p><p> </p><p>Chimon: Are you sure you want us to continue like this? Not talking about things and avoiding each other?</p><p> </p><p>Nanon: Are we talking about this again? I think we just need time to think about things. We will talk later, when you`re thinking straight, when you are not too emotional and when I am not too tired to listen.. Let`s not force things babe, let`s not burden each other by forcing to fix things when we know we`re both not yet ready.</p><p> </p><p>Chimon: Is this really what you want? If I let you be... would you feel better? would the burden go away?</p><p> </p><p>Chimon held his breath, waiting for an answer. He watched as those three dots keeps moving while waiting for Nanon to reply. He`s thinking about two possible things why Nanon`s taking too long to answer.</p><p> </p><p>One, he`s taking long to answer because he`s composing a long message explaining how much he loves him and how they can still work this out. He`s going to give elaborate plans on how they can work this out, how and why they should hold on. Because that is how he used to. That`s the Nanon that he knew, that he love.</p><p> </p><p>Two, he might be thinking how he should end this chaotic and toxic relationship. Fast and cold? Slowly and gently? Because that`s how Nanon feels like now.</p><p> </p><p>And it took him five minutes to answer, just fucking 5 minutes to break his heart into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Nanon : Yes.</p><p> </p><p>And that`s his cue, he immediately blocks him after replying okay. There is no way he`ll be begging someone to stay in his life. Never again.</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanon stopped on his tracks when he read Chimon`s reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this really what you want? If I let you be, would you feel better? Would the burden go away?"</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart ache inside his chest. It felt like it would break and burst out of his chest as read those words. They`re having a hard time. It started to escalate when he got casted in the professional football league. It got even worst when he was casted to a training camp abroad. But he also  knew he`s been neglecting his boyfriend for a long time now, he didn`t even get to attend his birthday because he got caught up in a practice game when a coach from an international team requested a match to see their player`s potential. It is his dream and Chimon recently is being childish, clingy and unsupportive of him. It`s killing him that he has to deal with this problem when he just got out of the shower after an intense training and dead tired.</p><p> </p><p>He contemplated for a while how to answer it. They are drifting apart from each other, he can feel it. And the feeling is hurting him like crazy. He just doesn't want to acknowledge it but their conversations were too cold recently. How did they end up like this? They use to be so supportive of each other, they were in love, they were invincible. Their love can conquer everything, as long as they`re together holding each other`s hands. But maybe it`s true, every relationship has its own share of insecurities. And insecurities, he has a lot. From his own capabilities, his family, his boyfriends family and his dreams. He wants to prove everyone wrong, and the pressure on him is starting to show. His insecurities eating him and is becoming him. Is he hurting Chimon? Is it becoming too much to bear? Should he let him breathe?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, just maybe.. they need space. A little time to be away from each other to realize and think about things. It`s a decision he didn't want to make. But he answered anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." he typed and send.</p><p> </p><p>But the moment he pressed send, he immediately regrets it. He cursed himself when he read the ok reply from Chimon. He started typing with shaking hands. He fucked up big time.</p><p> </p><p>"I`m sorry Chi, I`m sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it, I LOVE YOU."</p><p> </p><p>"We will get this through, we will find a way. I can`t do this without you. I need you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, please forgive me for thinking this way."</p><p> </p><p>He rained him with replies but there was no reply from him. He doesn`t even opened his messages. Anxiety and panic started eating his system, why did he even thought about it? What`s wrong with him? How can he say that to Chimon? He hurriedly went to his closet to change clothes. He`s going to see Chimon and explain his side. He didn`t even mean it. He grabbed his phone when he heard it beep, did Chi finally seen his messages? But he only felt more anxious when he saw it`s from Ohm.</p><p> </p><p>"Dang it guys! Do you really have to break up in our GC? THERE IS A REASON WHY DM EXISTS DUMB LOVERS." says Ohm`s message.</p><p> </p><p>"I`m sorry, I didn`t notice it... help me Ohm. I can`t lose him."</p><p> </p><p>"Chi already left the group chat, dumbass. Stop sending your love confessions here and start calling him. Let`s go to his dorm, I`m on my way."</p><p> </p><p>But that was the last time that they heard about Chimon, he vanished like the wind. They were both blocked in all of his social media accounts. Chimon didn`t even attend the Graduation ceremony. They tried everything they could just to reach him but it seems like he completely disappeared from their lives since that night. Last thing Nanon heard about him was that he went home to Chiang Mai and that was the same day of his flight to New York for his training.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Six years later, Nanon and Chimon received a letter from Ohm. An invitation for his last will and testament reading held in a familiar café near the University where they both graduated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>